vocalyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
ブラック★ロックシューター
Nico: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm3645817 Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyB4gLFF-Xw Lyrics Music + Lyrics: ryo PV Art: Vocals: Hatsune Miku ブラックロックシューター　何処へ行ったの？ 聞こえますか？ あとどれだけ叫べばいいのだろう あとどれだけ泣けばいいのだろう もうやめて　わたしはもう走れない　いつか夢見た世界が閉じる 真っ暗で明かりもない　崩れかけたこの道で あるはずもないあの時の希望が見えた気がした どうして ブラックロックシューター　懐かしい記憶 ただ楽しかったあの頃を ブラックロックシューター　でも動けないよ 闇を駆ける星に願いを　もう一度だけ走るから 怖くて震える声でつぶやく　わたしの名前を呼んで 夜明けを抱く空　境界線までの距離　あともう一歩届かない こらえた涙があふれそうなの　今下を向かないで 止まってしまう 未来を生きていたいんだ　わかったの　思い出して 強く　強く　信じるの そうよ ブラックロックシューター　優しい匂い 痛いよ　辛いよ　飲み込む言葉 ブラックロックシューター　動いてこの足！ 世界を超えて 最初からわかっていた　ここにいることを わたしのなかの　全ての勇気が 火をともして もう逃げないよ ブラックロックシューター　ひとりじゃないよ 声をあげて泣いたって構わない ブラックロックシューター　見ていてくれる 今からはじまるの　わたしの物語 忘れそうになったら　この歌を 歌うの Romaji BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA doko he itta no? Kikoemasu ka? Ato dore dake sakeba ii no darou Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai itsuka yume mita sekai ga tojiru Makkura de akari mo nai kuzure kaketa kono michi de Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shita Doushite BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA natsukashii kioku Tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA demo ugokenai yo Yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo mou ichido dake hashiru kara Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae wo yonde Yoake wo idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori ato mou ippo todokanai Koraeta namida ga afuresou na no ima shita wo mukanai de Tomatte shimau Mirai wo ikiteitain da wakatta no omoidashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no Sou yo BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA yasashii nioi Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba BURAKU ROKKU SHUTA ugoite kono ashi! Sekai wo koete Saisho kara wakatteita koko ni iru koto wo Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga Hi wo tomoshite Mou nigenai yo BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA hitori janai yo Koe wo agete naitatte kamawanai BURAKU ROKKU SHUTA miteite kureru Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari Wasuresou ni nattara kono uta wo Utau no English Lyrics Black rock shooter Where did you go? Can you hear my cry? How much more do I have to shout How much more do I have to cry Stop it I can't run anymore The world once dreamt closes In pitch-black darkness with no light Road that is about to collapse That day's hope... which couldn't be here (though) I thought I saw it Why Black rock shooter Fond old memory That simply pleasant (days back then) Black rock shooter though I can't move (Placing) wish to the star that runs through darkness I will run just once more, so Being scared... mutters in a quivering voice Please call my name Sky that take in the dawn Distance to the boundary By one step, (short) to reach Held tears are about to overflow don't look down now or (I would) stop I want to keep living the future I know (now) (Cast your mind back) Strongly... Strongly... believe this Yes Black rock shooter (That) gentle smell It hurt It's hard swallowing down (those) words Black rock shooter Please move, (my) feet! Exceed the world I knew it from beginning That (you/I) be here every courage inside me Is lighting the fire I won't run away now Black rock shooter (I am) not alone crying out in a voice is (all right) Black rock shooter will (be there to) watch It's starting from now my story If I (ever start) to forget, this song, I will sing Category:Ryo Category:Hatsune Miku Category:初音ミク